Mechanical Animals
by marilynmansonssextoy
Summary: "From The Top Of Hollywood It Looked Like Space Millions Of Capsules And Mechanical Animals A City Full Of Dead Stars And A Girl I Called Coma White This Is My Omega" (old)
1. Chapter 1

Omēga woke up feeling empty and still slightly high on heroin. Still on Earth. Still trapped by the Mechanical Animals. Even the drugs couldn't change that. He sighed, rolling his bright red eyes. "I'm not attached to your world... nothing heals, nothing grows...", Omēga mumbled, running his hand through the shoulder-length red hair that matched his eyes. More music recording today... Omēga hated being on this miserable planet.

Alpha sat and waited outside, but not for anything in particular. Still on Earth. Still trapped on this miserable planet as a human. Tears formed in his eyes. Why did he have to feel these emotions? Why now? "I'm not attached to your world... nothing heals, nothing grows...", Alpha mumbled through choked sobs, placing his hands on his head. He had to get it together unless he wanted Twiggy to see him in this state. Alpha hated being on this miserable planet.

Omēga played as part of the band, then went back to his cell. He was a slave here, fallen from space. An outcast. But had it really been better in space? He closed his eyes and thought about the home he had been forced to leave behind. "In space, the stars... are no nearer, just glitters like a morgue."

Alpha sat in his room and silently cried. He was a slave here, to society and to earth. An outcast. Everyone was afraid of him, assumed he had no feelings because he was a big rock star. He closed his eyes and thought about what it would be like to be an alien. "And I dreamed I was a spaceman, burned like a moth in a flame, and our world was so fucking gone."

Omēga had a strange feeling, like he was somehow being humanized here. No, that couldn't happen. He refused to be part of this horror. "But I'm not attached to your world, nothing heals, nothing grows." Then, he saw her. She was so beautiful, everything that was missing in his life. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and eyes, a look of tragedy reflected in the dark brown orbs. She was Coma White. "I NO LONGER KNEW IF COMAWHITE WAS REAL OR JUST A SIDE EFFECT"

Alpha had a strange feeling, like he was somehow more of an alien than Omēga. No, that couldn't happen. He refused to be any weirder than he already was. Then, he saw her. She was so beautiful, everything that was missing in his life. Her pale skin contrasted with her dark hair and eyes, a look of tragedy reflected in the dark brown orbs. She was Coma White. "I NO LONGER KNEW IF COMAWHITE WAS REAL OR JUST A SIDE EFFECT"


	2. Chapter 2

Omega (A/N: i'm so fucking done with copy and pasting the accent thing so deal with it bishes) was lost and high as he sat in his cage in Hollywood. He was about to fall asleep when Alpha walked in the room. "Twiggy's fucking his girlfriend out there, I needed space.", he explained in a deep, gravelly monotone voice. Girlfriend. To Omega, love was just like drugs: it got you high and left you empty. He didn't say this, but gave the singer a look expressing it. Alpha nodded, understanding completely.

"The drugs they say, to make us feel so hollow, we love in vain, narcissistic and so shallow." Alpha remembered Coma White from yesterday. Had she been real? She was too beautiful to be real. Probably just a drug-induced hallucination. He sighed and wandered back into the other room, hoping Twiggy and his girlfriend, Billie, were finished.

Luckily, they were. She was sitting in Twiggy's lap and blushing. Alpha rolled his eyes behind his yellow-tinted sunglasses. "Why are you even wearing sunglasses? We're inside, and it's, like, mid-winter right now.", Billie questioned from her boyfriend's lap, raising an eyebrow. "Why does anyone really do anything?", Alpha responded, only half-realizing he was talking out loud. "Uh, okay, period hair. Didn't realize you were a fuckin' philosopher.", retorted Billie Alpha rolled his eyes for the second time in the span of five minutes. TPublishoday was awful, not like the next day would be any better. As much as Alpha hated to admit it, he was jealous of his friend's relationship. He would never have love like that. "The cops and queers, to swim you have to swallow. I hate today, no love for tomorrow."

Omega rocked back and forth in the metal cage, shivering. He was a big famous rock star now. Wasn't that supposed to make him happy? Was there a true way to be happy among these mechanical animals? Salty tears streamed from his eyes as he sobbed. "We're all stars now, in the dope show. We're all stars now, in the dope show."

Suddenly, Coma White was there. She embraced him, dried his tears. Their cracked lips were brought together in a kiss stained by impurity.


End file.
